The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to cosmetic compositions containing a vinyl-silicone graft or block copolymer.
Cosmetics are applied to skin, hair, teeth, and nails for the purpose of cleansing, and/or protecting these personal surfaces from noxious external influences, and to provide visual appeal to these surfaces. Keeping the body clean is surely the first and most primitive demand of personal hygiene and, therefore, one of the main purposes of cosmetics. Another purpose is to protect such personal surfaces. Cleansers protect the skin by removing impurities. Disinfectants protect the skin by destroying noxious bacteria and fungi. Other preparations act prophylactically by isolating the skin from contact with harmful external agents.
Typical skin protectors are applied before skin is exposed to harmful external agents. Ideally, such protectors act as an invisible sheath completely impenetrable to harmful agents or even deliver ingredients that kill harmful bacteria. Skin protectors can be differentiated according to their specific purposes, e.g., protection against chemical agents (caustic chemicals, detergent solutions, etc.); protection against dust and soil, tar, and lubricants; protection against physical agents (ultraviolet rays and heat); protection against mechanical injuries (lubricant and massage preparations) and insect repellents.
In addition to the above discussed purposes of basic cosmetics, the suppression of body odor or personal wetness is also a very important part of personal hygiene and therefor also a basic cosmetic function. Specific examples of such basic cosmetics are, e.g., soaps, detergents, cleansing lotions and the like for skin cleaning; shampoos, conditioners and the like for hair cleaning and protecting; toothpastes, tooth creams, and the like for oral hygiene; creams, emulsions, sunscreen preparations, sunburn preventive preparations, lubricating and massaging preparations, insect repellent preparations and the like to protect the skin from harmful effects of either chemicals, dust and soil, ultraviolet rays, insects, and other harmful agents present in the environment. Antiperspirant, foot deodorants, mouthwashes, and the like to improve or eliminate odors or personal wetness by eliminating bacterial actions, and/or retention of medicament on a surface are also within this category of basic cosmetic.
Another category of cosmetics is the xe2x80x9cdecorative products.xe2x80x9d Decorative products relate to the health of the skin only to the extent that they must damage it as little as possible. These products are used to hide small blemishes or symptoms of aging. They are also used to create a well-groomed appearance and to demonstrate the desire not to create a bad impression on the outside world. Decorative cosmetics may consist in surface measures, in which the preparation is applied to the surface of skin, nails, or hair, or in permanent measures that cannot be canceled by simple countermeasures. Their sole purpose is an alteration of the appearance, for example, preparation for coloring skin and nails, preparation for masking skin imperfections and shininess, hair grooming aids with and without lasting effects, and the like. Specific examples of decorative cosmetics useful to be applied to the face, also known as makeup cosmetics, include foundation, lipsticks, rouges, eyeliners, mascara, eyeshadows, eyebrow pencils, manicures, face powders, and the like. Cosmetics useful for application to the hair include hair oils, hair creams, hair lacquers, hair lotions, hair dyes and bleaches, permanent wave solutions, and the like. Skin-bleaching preparations, and hair-removal preparations are also considered decorative cosmetics because of their role in enhancing the appearance of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,941 to Plueddemann, published Feb. 16, 1971, discloses the preparation of silicone modified carnauba wax which is useful in cosmetic compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,239 to Mohrlok, issued Feb. 8, 1972, discloses the use of silicone wax in cosmetic formulations such as lipsticks. Silicone waxes, as defined, are organosiloxane copolymers containing carnauba wax, hydrocarbon, phenyl, or silphenylene groups in the silicone chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,499 to Keil, issued May 19, 1981, discloses antiperspirant emulsions containing polydiorganosiloxanes-polyoxyalkylene copolymers as well as volatile silicones. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,132 to Keil, published Jul. 30, 1985, and U.S.
Pat. No. 4,311,695 to Starch, published Jan. 19, 1982, disclose the use of organosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers in skin care/personal care products.
Siloxanes (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,911 to Opplinger, issued Sep. 28, 1965) and siloxane-containing polymers have been taught also for their use in hair conditioning compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,499 to Bolich, Jr., et al., issued Feb. 20, 1990, describes the use of rigid silicone polymers in hair care compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,786 to Grollier et al., issued Nov. 20, 1990, describes the use of ethoxylated copolymer of dimethylsiloxane/3-hydroxy-propylmethylsiloxane in hair conditioning or shampoo/conditioner compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,167 to Yamamoto et al. issued Jun. 13, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,558 to Cheesman et al., issued Dec. 23, 1975, describes the use of a mixture of polyethersiloxane copolymers with a surfactant and water or water/ethanol soluble polymer in hair care application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,161 to Kollmeier et al., issued Mar. 31, 1987, describes organopoly-siloxanes containing betaine substituents. When used in hair care compositions, these compounds are said to provide good conditioning, compatibility with anionic components, hair substantivity, and low skin irritation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,347 to Starch, issued Jan. 7, 1986, relates to hair conditioning compositions which include siloxane components containing substituents to provide attachment to hair. Japanese Published Application 56-129,300 to Lion Corporation, published Oct. 9, 1981, relates to shampoo conditioner compositions which include an organopolysiloxane oxyalkylene copolymer together with an acrylic resin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,087 to Morlino, issued Jan. 22, 1980, describes quaternary nitrogen derivatives of trialkylamino hydroxy organosilicon compounds which are said to have superior hair conditioning properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,893 to Hirota et al., issued Oct. 30, 1984, describes shampoo/conditioner compositions containing a phosphate ester surfactant and a silicon derivative (e.g., polyether- or alcohol-modified). Polyether-modified polysiloxanes are also disclosed for use in shampoos in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,970 to Korkis, issued May 18, 1976.
Siloxane-derived materials have also been used in hair styling compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,978 to Homan et al., issued May 17, 1988, describes hair styling compositions (such as hair sprays) which include the combination of a carboxy functional polydimethyl-siloxane and a cationic organic polymer containing amine or ammonium groups. Hair styling compositions which include polydiorganosiloxanes and a cationic organic polymer are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,677 to Gee et al., issued Mar. 29, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,851 to Cornwall et al., issued Feb. 16, 1988. Japanese Published Application 56-092,811 to Lion Corporation, published Dec. 27, 1979, describes hair setting composition which comprises an amphoteric acrylic resin, a polyoxyalkylene-denatured organopolysiloxane, and polyethylene glycol. European Patent Application 117,360 to Cantrell et al., published Sep. 5, 1984, discloses compositions, containing a siloxane polymer having at least one nitrogen-hydrogen bond, a surfactant, and a solubilized titanate, zirconate or germanate, which act as both a conditioner and a hair styling aid.
European Patent Application 412,704 to Bolich et al., published Feb. 13, 1991, European Patent Application 408,311 to Kawaguchi et al., published Jan. 16, 1991, and European Patent Application 412,707 to Torgerson et al., published Feb. 13, 1991, have suggested the use of silicone grafted acrylate copolymers in hair care application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,506 to Mitra et al., issued Jan. 29, 1991, describes the use of non-pressure sensitive polysiloxane-grafted copolymers in hair care compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,481 to Suzuki et al., published Oct. 29, 1991, has disclosed the use of acryl-silicone graft copolymers in cosmetic compositions. These copolymers are prepared by the free radical polymerization of (meth)acrylate monomers with mono (meth)acrylate terminated polydiorganosiloxanes, thereby giving a copolymer which has a (meth)acrylate backbone with polydiorganosiloxane chain grafted to it. Polydiorganosiloxanes, being of high molecular weight, generally do not react completely. Thus the copolymers prepared by the above disclosed method contain ungrafted polydiorganosiloxane. Presence of free polydiorgano-siloxane and a silicone free polymer leads to either insolubility in desired solvents such as low boiling-point silicone oils such as polydimethylsiloxane with a low degree of polymerization, octamethylcyclo-tetrasiloxane(D4), decamethylcyclopentasiloxane(D5), phenylpentamethyldisiloxane, and phenethylpentamethyl-disiloxane, and the like. Poor incorporation of silicone macromer into the copolymer also leads to adverse effects on the desired properties of cosmetics. In addition, silicone macromer, which is prepared by anionic polymerization of hexamethyltrisiloxane (D3), is available only from limited number of sources and is an expensive commodity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,460 to Kantner et al., published Jul. 16, 1991, assigned to the present assignee, has disclosed the preparation of vinyl-silicone copolymers which involve the use of a mercapto functional silicone compound as a chain transfer agent and their use as release coatings for various pressure sensitive adhesives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,180 to Saga et al., published Jan. 22, 1991, has disclosed the preparation of vinyl-silicone copolymers utilizing emulsion polymerization method and their use as fabric finishing agents. These copolymers comprise a silicone backbone with an acrylate chain grafted to it, i.e. the reverse molecular arrangement than that disclosed above in E.P. Applications 412,704; E.P. Application 408,311; E.P. Application 412,707, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,481. The copolymers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,460 and 4,987,180 are prepared by the free radical polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers with a mercapto functional silicone as a chain transfer agent. A number of references disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,460 describe the preparation of mercapto functional silicone compounds.
A need exists for conveniently prepared and cost-effective polymers for use in cosmetic compositions. In the case of conventional makeup cosmetics, the composition should give a good sensation upon use, and should produce a cosmetic film that is sufficiently water resistant and friction resistant. In the case of personal care products for use in oral hygiene, the composition should provide a smooth, thin coating on teeth that prevents the adherence of bacteria to these surfaces. In the case of hair care compositions, the composition should provide excellent brilliance, gloss, conditioning and style retention to hair without stiff or sticky feel. In the case of moisturizers or other skin treatments, the composition should provide moisture-retaining properties by retarding evaporation of moisture through the skin, and should provide superior water and oil repellency and retentiveness of the makeup.
The present invention relates to cosmetics and personal care compositions containing a vinyl-silicone graft or block copolymer comprising a silicone polymer segment and a vinyl polymer segment. This block or graft copolymer is prepared by the free radical polymerization of a mercapto functional silicone chain transfer agent and vinyl monomers.
Compositions according to the present invention are effective moisture barriers and help retain the natural moisture of the skin. They also provide good sensation upon use, along with superior water-repellency, oil-resistance and good retentiveness of the makeup when used in cosmetics, such as foundation, lipsticks, rouges, and the like. In case of personal hygiene and personal care products, such as anti-perspirants, deodorants, tooth paste, and the like, these polymers provide a smooth, water-resistant film which prevents the growth of bacteria. When used in hair care cosmetic formulations, these polymers provide excellent brilliance, gloss, conditioning, and style retention properties without a stiff and sticky feel.